Just Like Everyday
by ellumina
Summary: It was a habit. Cloud would get the children to bed, get Tifa to bed, and then go to bed himself. But he still had to get it right... Cloti. Onsehot


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children are property of SqaureEnix

**A/N:** Something short for a change. Hope you like. Please review.

**Just Like Everyday**

Climbing those familiar stairs proved a lot less difficult now that he had no guilt to burden him, but for some reason, the short journey to the top was longer than Cloud would have liked. It had something to do with wanting to come back home, coming back home and _knowing_ that he really belonged there.

Whatever doubt he'd ever had inside him was gone now, washed away and forgotten.

He stopped, for a fraction of a second at the top of the stairs and rested weary eyes on the first door to his left. Tifa's room, he thought with a small smile. But she wouldn't be in there. Not just yet.

He headed to the children's room, his steps quiet but strong and stopped at their door, effortlessly pushing it open. He smiled seeing his family, curled up in sleep, completely oblivious to his presence.

Cloud walked straight to Denzel's bed, watching Tifa sleep, resting against the headboard with an arm around each of the kids that huddled at either side of her.

Just like everyday.

He brushed a hand through his hair, moving it from his tired eyes as he sat down on the bed and reached up to do the same for her, fully aware that the small movement was enough to wake her up.

At first, she didn't stir but when he ran a hand down her cheek and smoothed his fingertips across her jaw, her dark lashes lifted and her eyes fluttered open.

"Cloud?" He felt her move beneath his fingers and leaned in carefully, touching his lips to her temple. She smiled lazily and murmured in a sleepy daze, "You're back."

"Let's go," he said softly against her skin.

Tifa rubbed at her eyes and made an attempt to push her hair out of her face. Messy and disheveled, the sleek, dark tresses disobeyed her unspoken command and slid back down to frame her cheeks. "Lemme sleep some more…"

She fell back against the arm he curved behind her and Cloud smiled, a little tiredly, shaking his head as he brought her up again.

Knowing it was time to head to her room, Tifa let out a long, tired yawn and sat up, rubbing at her eyes lightly with her fists. She sent a sleepy glance to the clock that hung on the wall, shaking her head as she realized just how late it was.

"You just came in?"

Cloud nodded, turning his attention to Marlene and brining her carefully into his arms.

"It's nearly morning," Tifa sighed and again he nodded standing up and carrying the little girl back to her bed. He set her on it and smiled when her eyes fluttered briefly and her lips broke into a clumsy grin.

"Hi Cloud…." She mumbled before curling over to her side. Cloud pulled the comforter over her and bent down to kiss her forehead, silently wishing her a good night.

He turned back to Tifa and a small smile touched his lips when he found her doing the same for Denzel.

"Go away, Tifa…." he heard the boy mumble.

Cloud listened with quiet fascination as Tifa chuckled in response and lightly kissed Denzel's hair.

"Good night, little man," she said quietly, her voice still carrying traces of sleep and exhaustion, and turned around just as Cloud offered her his hand. Tifa absently took it, slipping her fingers easily into his and let him lead her outside.

At the door, the young couple stood a moment longer watching the children sleep until Cloud felt Tifa leaning heavily against him. He quietly shut the door, murmuring a quiet good night, and focused on the exhausted brunette standing next to him, running a hand across his eyes as he struggled to keep them open.

Tifa's eyes were closed and she had her head against his shoulder, her free hand clutching at his arm for support. Cloud felt shivers race up his spine as he listened to her deep, steady breathing, warm against his neck.

He turned his head touching her hair with his lips and nudged her softly, waking her up.

"What, Cloud?" she mumbled without really opening her eyes.

Cloud managed a tired smile, setting her upright and taking her hand in his again, starting towards her room. Tifa clutched his hand trustingly, following him down the hall and nearly crashing into him when he stopped.

Her half-open eyes lifted and she grinned when she found herself in her room, standing next to her bed, thoughts of a good night's sleep flooding her mind. She turned to give Cloud a quick, grateful hug.

"Thanks Cloud," she mumbled sleepily, and Cloud reached up, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. Tifa grinned sleepily against his lips, her fingers curving around his neck and slipping into his hair. She tilted her head back and broke the kiss, smiling at him.

Cloud pressed a finger to her lips before she could say anything.

"Go to bed," he mumbled to her, brushing his fingertips lightly across her bangs. He could feel sleep begin to drown his thoughts and slur his words. "Don't keep me up all night. I have to work in the morning."

Tifa nodded, her arms falling limply to her sides and then the exhaustion took its toll on her and her body abruptly tipped back until it hit the bed. Cloud only sighed, the sound laden with fatigue, as he watched her sleep, lying sideways over the bed with her legs dangling off the side, oblivious to anything around her.

He moved to lay her down properly, lowering her head against the pillows and pulling the quilt over her, tucking her in much like he did Marlene a few moments earlier.

When he was done, he sat down against the side of the bed, satisfied at completing his task. It had become a habit of his after he returned home to work. There wasn't a single night when he wouldn't check on his family before getting himself to sleep.

His eyes were slightly unfocused, so he pressed his fingers to them trying to keep them open and gazed at her, completely entranced by the soft smile on her lips.

She was so pretty, so beautiful, he couldn't stop that tired grin from forming on his face. He leaned down, pressing his palms against the mattress on either side of her waist and laid his lips tenderly over hers.

In her sleep, Tifa's smile deepened, her arms snaking up to his neck again and she pulled him down, twisting on her side, to free some room for him next to her.

Just like everyday.

And just like everyday, Cloud fell limply onto the mattress, a sigh escaping his lips as his eyes finally slid shut, his body turned sideways to face her, an arm draped loosely across her stomach. With sleep gradually flooding his senses, he just barely felt her sit up, lean over him to spread the comforter over the two of them, tucking the edges lightly at his back.

"Good night, Cloud," she whispered to him, lying down again and curling up against his chest. He managed a tired, lopsided grin and hugged her close to him, unconsciously nuzzling into her hair.

"Night, Tifa," he answered back remembering vaguely that he had to get to his room. But he was too tired now, and he thought that maybe just this once, it was okay to stay here…

Tomorrow. He would make it to his room tomorrow. Cloud promised himself.

Just like everyday.

**A/N:** Any good?


End file.
